Small Town OC Meme
Small Town OC Meme is a meme made by MaybeWisdom. Scenarios 1) After a tragic event in their life, 2 has decided that the big city life is just too much to handle for them. They have decided that they are going to leave all their friends and family behind to live alone at a far away village and start working on a farm. How did 2 get from morning their tragedy to this very specific plan? What do 2's friends and family think now that they will have little to no contact with 2? 2) 2 heads to the village, and as soon as they arrive, they meet 1. Now, 2 is convinced that everyone in this town acts like 1. What would a town like that even look like? 3) Then, 2 meets 5, who is the fisherman of the town. They love fish. No, seriously, they LOVE fish. They are OBSESSED with fish. Their ideal mate would be a mermaid...who eats fish. How does a conversation between them go down? Is 2 happy or disappointed that not everyone in the town acts like 1? 4) 6 knew the new farmer was coming, and decided to make everything a whole lot worse on their farming property! How did they do this heinous act? How does 2 react when they see what 6 has done to their new farm? 5) The local shopkeeper, 8, is more than happy to jump on this opportunity. They are the type of person who not only wants to sell out of everything in their shop, but won't rest until the entire town is broke off their products! Would they at all succeed in selling 2 everything they don't need? 6) Would 4, the innkeeper that lives beside 8's shop, be the type to try and protect unsuspecting customers, or would they join in with 4 to overthrow the town with debt? Describe a scene with these two in these roles. 7) 6 has declared themselves as 2's rival! Is this because of the whole vandalism event? Is it because both 2 and 6 run a ranch? Or is it because 2 is starting to get along with 9, whom 6 has a hardcore crush on? 8) 9, the doctor of the town, has gotten tired of 6's insistence about how they are the better rancher of the town. In an act of desperation, they bought an overpriced formula from 8's shop, and have slipped it into 6's drink when they weren't looking! Unfortunately, 4 is the one that accidentally drinks it! How did this come about? What kind of formula did 8 push 9 to buy? 9) 3 owns a cafe, but it seems that lately they have been having a problem. 5 has been coming by and giving them way too much fish, while insisting that 3 make more fish-related dishes. Would 3 succumb to demand and try and preserve all the captured fish? Or would 1 be able to help their plight somehow? 10) 10, the carpenter of the town, was hired to make a renovation to 2's farm. 6 is not happy that 2's farm is prospering. Are there more acts of vandalism lined up for the future, or do they finally end up getting that formula shoved into them by 9? 11) Would 10 remodel 5's fishing house in exchange for fish? What if 5 learned to cook seafood dishes from 3, and put them up for offer instead? 12) 9 goes to 7’s tailor shop with a small plight. All their clothes have been destroyed! They suspect the culprit is 6, but do their suspicions change when they see 8 strangely has a bunch of clothes “for sale” in their shop? Who actually destroyed 9’s clothes? 13) 1, as a blacksmith, has the capability to make jewellery. They had decided to make something for newcomer 2, and now it’s finally finished! But could it be possible that giving 2 a ring was maybe something of a bad idea without context? Especially when 1 accidentally drops the ring, then gets on their knee in order to pick it up? 14) Welcome to the annual cooking festival! It looks like we're in the final match between 10, 9, and 4! What did they all cook? Who wins? 15) 5 is talking with 7, until they suddenly pass out mid-sentence! Does 7 help them out? What about 6, who had witnessed this from a distance? Do either of them know why 5 passed out? 16) As 1 is working in the mines, they suddenly come across a racoon! They are deathly afraid of raccoons! They need to get the animal out, and the best way they can think of doing this is to ask the help of 3! What does 3 do to ward off the beast? 17) 4 accidentally gave away 5's fishing rod that was lying around because 2 asked nicely for it. Whoops. Hopefully 5’s not mad though, right? 18) 8 and 10 are relaxing and having a beer, and 10 reveals that they weren’t always a carpenter. In fact, in the city, they were once a teenage pop singer! Does this change their relationship at all? 19) Oh la la, it's Valentine's day! Everyone has plans for a date with some kind of significant other...except for 6 and 7. Would they hook up at all? Or would one of them try and steal another person's partner? 20) 4 has somehow gotten into possession of some odd seeds that 8 had bought for their store. They pawn off the seeds to 1, saying that they will eventually grow into 1's favourite flower! Does 1 believe this? Do they plant the seeds? If so, what does the flower turn out to be? 21) Gasp! 2 found an injured stray cat! Would they have any money, or interest, in keeping the pet? Or would they give it away to 9, who has secretly wanted a kitten all their life? 22) A town meeting has called everyone together, but unfortunately, only 3, 4, 10, 5, and 1 got the memo. The goal is to find a new and powerful way to bring in tourism, so the small town can make an even bigger profit margin! How do these four work together? What do they decide? Could it work? 23) 8 got a huge shipment of haystacks that they didn't order. On the other hand, 6 got a huge shipment of chocolate that they didn't order. Would either of them find the correct shipment placement, or would they make do with what they were given? 24) 7 heard about 10’s past of being a pop singer, and they made 10 an bright, sequinned outfit specifically to bring back their passion for singing! Could it work? Does 10 relive their long-hidden past, or have they lost their touch? 25) Now, we have a dancing festival! All of the people in the town are paired up to dance: 1 with 2, 3 with 4, 5 with 6, 7 with 8, and 9 with 10. All the even numbers are going to be the leading/male role, whereas all the odd numbers are going to be the following/female role. How does this work out for everyone? 26) After the festival, when everyone is cleaning up, 1 admits they had a lot of fun. Unfortunately, only 3 is there to hear this remark. Would there be enough time for one more dance? Or are either too shy to go through with it? 27) 6 suddenly wakes up from a nightmare. In that nightmare, 9 and 2 got married! Is this at all possible? What would 6 do to make sure this would never, ever, ever happen? 28) In a town where everyone knows everybody, gossip spreads like wildfire. This time, 4 has (intentionally or unintentionally) spread a rumour about 5! What is the rumour about? Does 5 have any reaction to this odd rumour that everyone seems to believe? 29) 10 is bored one day, and decides to plan a brand new festival with 1! What would a festival that the two of them create look like? Would anyone support their development? Would 8 try and help them or destroy their progress? 30) 5 suddenly proclaims that they have found something valuable from their fishing trip! Both 7 and 3 want this item, so you know what time it is… Showdown time! What would each of them do to persuade 5 to let them have this valuable object? 31) 8 decides on a whim that they want to ride on a cow. Who would they be more likely to go for: a cow from 2's ranch or 6's ranch? Would either allow 8 permission to ride their cows? 32) By this point, that old rumour about 5 has diminished from conversation….for everyone except for 9, who, for some reason, still wholeheartedly believes the rumour is true, despite others telling them otherwise. Why do they believe this rumour so strongly? 33) For nothing but a little fun, 1 and 4 decide to switch occupations for a day. Is this a complete disaster? Or are newfound talents discovered? 34) 7 shares the very first day they came into town with 2. Somehow, the story involves a killer whale, a basket of cheese, and 7’s crazy uncle. What was 7’s story? 35) Finally, snow is starting to fall! 3 is so excited that they have decided to only serve gingerbread-related foods and eggnog at their cafe. It's not even halfway through winter and 10 is desperate for some kind of meat dinner. Would they be desperate enough to try 5's cooking of salmon and seaweed? 36) Now, it's time for a gift exchange! For this year, 1 would give a gift to 3, 3 to 5, 5 to 7, 7 to 9, 9 to 2, 2 to 4, and so on. When the date of the gift exchange comes, what did everyone get? Do they like their presents, or absolutely hate them? 37) 5 decides, just for fun, to give 9 a present too. However, the present given is related to that rumour about 5 that was spread around earlier! How does 9 react to this kind of gift? Did they still believe that rumour about 5? 38) Finally, the new year is around the corner, and 10 is persuaded to sing for the village. The others decide to dance to the music as they await the countdown to the new year. Do people choose the dance partners they had in the previous festival, or is everyone too busy covering their ears? 39) The snow has stopped falling, and now spring is once again upon the village. 3 must give up the gingerbread and eggnog for the year. Is this a good change or a bad change? Is 3 at all emotionally affected when 6 asks for one of these dishes that is not being served anymore? 40) 1 has found out 7's most deepest, darkest secret! Do they keep it quiet? What if 5 catches wind that 1 is hiding something, and is now trying to torture the truth out of them? 41) 2 decides to design a lesson plan for all the people in the town! Their trial group consists of 8 and 4. What does 2 teach, an more importantly, what do 8 and 4 learn from this experience? 42) 7 asks 10 and 3 what they think this town will look like in 15 years. Will anybody in particular get married? Have children? Start businesses? Lose their house and home and live miserably in 1's basement? What do 10 and 3 each think? 43) It's 8's birthday today! However, 4 doesn't know what to get them. 5 suggests to get them fish. 2 suggests a pair of socks. 9 suggests to show them an interpretive dance. What does 4 decide to do? 44) 6, out of the kindness of their heart, has decided to pick some flowers for 1! However, 1 is extremely allergic to flowers! Oh no! What happens next? 45) 10 complains that 9 and 3 don't ever do anything that is actually "fun." To challenge 10, 9 and 3 decide that they are going to spend the entire day mimicking things that only 10 enjoys! What does entail? Is 10 amused? 46) 6 has suddenly admitted to 5 that they must leave this town. There are bigger and better things for them out there. How did this one secret that was shared amongst friends suddenly get outed to everyone in the town? What are 9's emotional final words to 6? 47) 7 designs a funeral in lieu of 6's departure. Not a goodbye party. A funeral. Are any one of the villagers legitimately concerned that 6 actually somehow died instead of just leaving the town? How is the sad and dramatic mood suddenly get ruined by 2? 48) Through all this, even 8 is curious about whether they actually belong in this town or not. 4 gives them words of wisdom that do not help. 1 gives them words of wisdom that do help. What do these two say to 8? 49) 9 and 7 make surprisingly good friends. For a while now, they have been meeting up and talking late into the night, often forgetting about time passing when they're together. They decide to talk about their first childhood memories to each other. What do they tell each other? 50) Well, that's your life in the small town, 2! Wait, what was that? Is that an engagement ring in your hand? Oh my! Who's the lucky town member you'll live happily ever after with? Category:Memes